disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
That Belle
That Belle is the opening song of Beauty and the Beast. All lines in italics are spoken. Lyrics Belle: '''Little town, it's a quiet village Every day like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say '''Townsfolk: '''Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! '''Belle: '''There goes the baker with his tray Like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Ev'ry morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town ''Baker: Good Morning, Belle!'' ''Belle:Good morning, Monsieur.'' ''Baker: Where are you off to?'' ''Belle: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story. About a beanstalk and an ogre and a -'' ''Baker:That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!'' 'Women: '''Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Woman: '''Never part of any crowd '''Man: ''Cause her head's up on some cloud '''Townsfolk: '''No denying she's a funny girl that Belle '''Man:' Bonjour! '''Woman: '''Good day! Man: How is your fam'ly? '''Another Woman: '''Bonjour! '''Another Man: '''Good day! '''Another Woman: '''How is your wife? '''Mother: '''I need six eggs '''Farmer: '''That's too expensive '''Belle: '''There must be more than this provincial life! ''Librarian: Ah, Belle'' ''Belle: Good Morning. I've come to return the book I've borrowed.'' ''Librarian: ' Finished already? Belle: Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?'' ''Librarian: (laughs) Not since yesterday.'' ''Belle: That's alright. I'll borrow... this one!'' ''Librarian: That one? But you've read it twice!'' ''Belle: Oh, it's my favorite! Daring swordifghts, magic spells, a prince in disguise!'' ''Librarian: Well if you like it all that much it's yours.'' ''Belle: But sir!'' ''Librarian: I insist!'' ''Belle: Well thank you, thank you very much.'' 'Men: '''Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well Women: '''With a dreamy, far-off look '''Men: '''And her nose stuck in a book '''Townsfolk: '''What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle 'Belle: '''Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my fav'rite part because, you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'Til chapter three! Woman: '''Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty" Her looks have got no parallel 'Shopkeeper: '''But behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very diff'rent from the rest of us 'Townsfolk: '''She's nothing like the rest of us Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle! ''LeFou:Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston!'' You're the greatest hunter in the whole world! ''Gaston: I know.'' ''LeFou: No beast alive stands a chance against you. (laughs) And no girl, for that matter.'' ''Gaston: It's true, LeFou. And I've got my sight set on that one.'' ''LeFou: The inventor's daughter?'' ''Gaston: She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry.'' ''LeFou: But she's-'' ''Gaston: The most beautiful girl in town.'' ''LeFou: I know, but -'' ''Gaston: That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?'' ''LeFou: But of course I mean, you do! But-'' 'Gaston: '''Right from the moment when I met her, Saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she Who's beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle ''''Gaston's Fans: '''Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston Oh he's so cute Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute! 'Woman: '''Bonjour! '''Gaston: '''Pardon '''Belle: '''Good day '''Woman: '''Mais oui! '''Other Woman: '''You call this bacon? '''Other Woman 2: '''What lovely grapes! '''Merchant: '''Some cheese? '''Another Woman: '''Ten yards '''Another Man: O'ne pound '''Gaston: '''Please let me through! '''Merchant: '''I'll get the knife '''Another Woman: '''This bread '''Yet Another Woman: '''Those fish '''Another Woman: '''It's stale! '''Woman: ' '''they smell '''Men: '''Madame's mistaken. '''Other Woman: '''Well, maybe so '''Townsfolk: '''Good morning! Oh, good morning! '''Belle: '''There must be more than this provincial life! '''Gaston: '''Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife! '''Townsfolk: '''Look there she goes The girl is strange but special A most peculiar mad'moiselle! It's a pity and a sin She doesn't quite fit in But she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl = That Belle!!! = Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Video Category:Opening Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs with a Reprise Category:Songs sung by Paige O'Hara Category:Beauty and the Beast Songs Category:Songs sung by Richard White Category:Group Songs Category:Broadways Songs Category:Broadway Songs